Recueil de drabble (spécial calendrier de l'Avent 2015)
by CookieKandy
Summary: Comme le titre le dit, ce recueil comptera tous les drabbles qui seront écrits pour le calendrier de l'Avent sur Ficothèque Ardente. (Publier avec un peu de retard pour les premiers, mais étant en fin de session, je profite de mes temps libres pour dormir ') Couples utilisés : Shikamaru/Temari, Neji/Tenten, Konohamaru/Hanabi, Naruto/Hinata & Suigetsu/Karin
1. Eau de vie

**Eau de vie**

De l'eau de vie. Sérieusement ? Elle abusait, soupira Shikamaru en détournant la tête. Il ignorait ce qui l'avait poussé à boire, mais cette fois-ci, Temari avait fait fort. Son haleine empestait l'alcool, alors qu'elle tentait de l'embrasser. Et dire que d'habitude c'est lui qui se montrait insistant pour avoir du sexe. C'est limite si elle n'essayait pas de le déshabiller devant tout le monde.

Ah non, il avait parlé trop vite, paniqua-t-il en sentant ses mains commencer à déboutonner sa chemise. Ils étaient en plein milieu d'une réception ! Shikamaru tenta de calmer sa copine le temps de sortir de la salle. Mais l'ivresse semblait avoir réveillé sa libido à la puissance mille. Il réussit tout juste à verrouiller la porte des toilettes avant de voir son pantalon atterrir à ses pieds et Temari à genoux devant lui. Devait-il se sentir coupable de profiter de la situation ou devait-il savourer ce moment qui ne se reproduirait probablement jamais ?

La langue sur son sexe eut tôt fait de le convaincre de succomber à ses caresses, bien qu'ils soient dans un lieu public. Et ce même si Temari lui en voudrait sûrement à son réveille le lendemain.


	2. Balade

**Balade**

Tenten avait décrété qu'il avait besoin d'une pause et elle l'avait obligé à aller faire une balade avec elle en ville. Exceptionnellement, il n'y avait aucune neige qui couvrait le sol en ce début du mois de décembre et il ne faisait pas encore trop froid pour les obliger à se cacher dans leur appartement. Mais au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme finit par sentir l'air engourdir tranquillement ses doigts. La voyant souffler sur ses mains, Neji les attrapa, lui enfiler son gant droit et serra sa main gauche avant d'enfouir leurs mains enlacés dans la poche droite de son manteau. Tenten écarquilla les yeux devant son geste, étonnée par cette marque d'affection en public.

Pour m'avoir obligé à faire ça, tu vas m'en devoir une en rentrant, déclara-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Tenten ouvrit la bouche, légèrement choquée par le sous-entendu dans ses paroles, puis elle lui sourit à son tour.

Tant que tu ne te remets pas au travail, je suis prête à bien des choses.

Pour sceller leur accord, Neji lui embrassa le coin de la bouche avant de reprendre leur marche en silence.


	3. Bulles

**Bulles**

Konohamaru grogna après un énième hoquet. Voilà pourquoi il ne buvait jamais de boisson gazeuse. À chaque fois, il en avait pour plusieurs minutes. Si ce n'était pas des heures. Il évitait toujours tous les breuvages avec des bulles, mais il avait accidentellement bu dans le verre d'Hanabi, qui rajoutait toujours de l'eau pétillante dans ses cocktails alcoolisés. Celle-ci tenta tant bien que mal de lui faire passer son hoquet. Lui faire peur n'avait pas fonctionné, boire la tête à l'envers non plus, ni de retenir sa respiration.

En dernier recourt, elle l'embrassa. Le mélange de surprise et d'apnée fut finalement la solution. Quand il brisa le baiser pour respirer, Konohamaru se rendit compte que son hoquet avait disparu. Par contre, il se rendit aussi compte que l'échange buccal un peu trop torride de sa copine avait réveillé la zone sous la ceinture. S'en rendant compte, Hanabi lui sourit et elle le tira à l'extérieur de la salle de réception pour trouver un endroit plus intime pour l'aider à soulager son « trop plein d'émotion ». Ils verraient après s'ils avaient assez de temps pour se combler tous les deux.


	4. Ami

**Ami**

Ami. Ce mot ne les désignait plus, depuis que Naruto avait embrassé Hinata dans un débordement de joie. Ça n'avait pas été prémédité, ce n'était qu'un accident. Mais depuis, tout avait changé. Il y avait toujours un malaise lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. Et essentiellement du côté du blond. Il avait toujours considéré son amie comme une petite sœur à protéger, et maintenant qu'il avait goûté à ses lèvres, il n'arrivait plus à voir ainsi. C'est comme si ce baiser avait réveillé des sentiments dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence, et il ne savait plus comment agir en sa présence. La plupart du temps, il préférait prendre la fuite en la voyant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il la croise en compagnie de Kiba, riant d'une blague qu'il semblait lui avoir racontée. La jalousie gronda en lui et sans réfléchir, il s'approcha d'eux. Arrivée devant eux, il attrapa le visage d'Hinata sans un mot et l'embrassa devant tout le monde. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement, mais ne fit rien pour le repousser, bien qu'elle soit gênée d'être embrassée ainsi devant son meilleur ami.

Finalement, la dernière fois n'était pas une erreur, souffla-t-il en mettant fin au baiser.


	5. Fleurs

**Fleurs**

Sur une toile, Suigetsu peignait un champ de fleurs. Mais pas n'importe lesquelles. Des jonquilles, les préférées de Karin. Il ne lui avait pas souvent offert de toile de son cru, encore moins ces dernières semaines où il avait travaillé dur pour en vendre et ainsi économiser pour fonder une famille avec elle. A presque trois mois, sa copine devenait de plus en plus émotive et un rien la contrariait. Même un léger retard un vendredi soir, parce qu'il avait accepté de faire des heures supplémentaires à l'aquarium. C'était pourtant pour eux et leur futur enfant qu'il avait accepté.

Suigetsu déposa son pinceau en soupirant et s'éloigna de sa toile pour mieux l'observer. Il manquait quelque chose, se dit-il sans arriver à déterminer quoi. C'est donc plongé dans ses pensées que Karin le trouva en se levant pour aller aux toilettes.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout en plein milieu de la nuit ?

Suigetsu couvrit rapidement sa toile et se retourna vers sa copine qui plissa les yeux devant son geste. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit cette peinture avant qu'elle ne soit terminée. Mais malheureusement, au regard que Karin lui jetait, il devina qu'elle allait lui tirer les vers du nez d'une façon totalement déloyale.


	6. Caviar

**Caviar**

Tenten grimaça en regardant les hors-d'œuvre de caviar qu'on lui présentait. Neji prit l'un des petits toasts et le mangea en une bouchée. La jeune femme sentit un haut de cœur lui remonter dans la gorge, ce qui fit soupirer son copain. Elle pouvait se montrer si difficile parfois. Quoique la brune pensait souvent la même chose de lui.

Neji attendit que le discours de son oncle soit terminé pour entraîner sa petite-amie hors de la salle de réception. Ces soirées l'ennuyaient toujours, alors ils restaient toujours le moins longtemps possibles. Ou bien il l'entraînait sans une pièce vide pour la distraire quelques minutes avant d'y retourner. Mais lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser, elle le repoussa.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna-t-il.

Tu viens de manger des œufs de poissons, grimaça Tenten en regardant sa bouche.

Neji soupira devant l'ai dégoûté de sa copine. Là, elle était carrément capricieuse. Mais il avait peut-être la solution. Avec un sourire en coin, il la souleva pour l'asseoir sur le comptoir, releva sa robe et glissa son visage entre ses cuisses. Quelques coups de langue sur sa féminité et adieu l'arrière-goût de caviar.


	7. Neige

**Neige**

Konohamaru ouvrit la bouche sur un cri de stupeur, quand une balle de neige vint percuter son dos. Il se retourna lentement pour découvrir sa copine, qui époussetait innocemment son manteau. Ce petit jeu pouvait se jouer à deux, sourit le jeune homme en s'accroupissant. Hanabi ne le vit pas venir et se prit une balle en plein ventre. Elle le regarda avec un air scandalisé, avant de répliquer à son tour. Il s'en suivit une bataille dans la neige.

C'est complètement épuisés et frigorifiés qu'ils rentrèrent chez Konohamaru. Pour éviter d'attraper froid dans leurs vêtements humides de neige et de sueur, le jeune homme entraîna sa copine dans sa chambre et la déshabilla sans lui demander son avis. Hanabi se laissa faire en souriant et lui rendit la pareille dès qu'elle fut entièrement nue. Ils se glissèrent sous les couvertures et commencèrent à s'embrasser. D'abord tendrement, puis de plus en plus passionné à mesure que leurs mains se faisaient baladeuses.

La bouche de Konohamaru glissa doucement le long de la mâchoire d'Hanabi, se dirigea vers son cou pour aller mordiller son oreille, puis il descendit en direction de ses seins, et surtout, de son intimité.


	8. Massage

**Massage**

Allongé sur le lit, Naruto souriait à la sensation des mains d'Hinata sur son dos. Ses doigts fins exerçaient de légères pressions tout le long de sa colonne, provoquant de délicieux frissons au blond. Son massage ressemblait plus à des caresses, mais ce ne serait pas lui qui s'en plaindrait. Il n'y avait rien de plus agréable que de sentir les mains de sa bien-aimée sur sa peau. C'était comme un mélange de douceur et de sensualité. Sensualité qui réveillait souvent sa virilité, comme maintenant.

Naruto attendit qu'elle tende pour attraper la bouteille d'huile, pour se retourner sur le dos et la faire tomber sur lui. Hinata poussa un cri de surprise, puis protesta pour la forme. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Le blond roula sur le côté pour la surplomber et il commença doucement à lui masser la taille par-dessus son chemisier. Il remonta lentement ses mains vers ses seins, pour les palper pendant qu'il embrassait son ventre plat. Elle soupira de bien-être à son traitement et il accentua la caresse après lui avoir retiré son haut. Un gémissement lui échappa, lorsqu'il happa un mamelon entre ses lèvres pour le suçoter avidement.


	9. Bar

**Bar**

Assis dans un bar, Karin regardait les gens qui dansaient autour d'elle. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle avait ce soir-là, mais elle déprimait. Elle avait cru que venir danser en boîte l'aurait requinqué, mais finalement non. Elle enchaînait les verres et les shooters sans vraiment en ressentir les bienfaits habituels. Elle n'avait même pas l'impression de devenir ivre. Ça aurait au-moins égayé sa soirée.

Elle fit à peine attention à l'homme qui prit place à ses côtés. Il resta silencieux un moment à regarder la foule de danseurs, avant d'enfin se présenter. Suigetsu. Ce nom ne lui était totalement étranger. Au bout d'un moment, voyant son état dépressif, il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Il fut étonné de l'entendre dire qu'elle l'ignorait.

À la blague, il lança qu'elle était peut-être en manque. Ce qui sembla faire réfléchir la rousse. Il n'avait pas dit ça pour tirer un coup, mais lorsque Karin le traîna dans les toilettes du bar, il se dit qu'il serait bien bête de ne pas en profiter un tout petit peu. Et puis, combien y avait-il de chance, qu'une situation pareille se produise de nouveau ?


	10. Repas

**Repas**

Shikamaru soupira en tapotant la table avec ses doigts. Chaque fois c'était la même chose. Autant la fratrie Sabaku pouvait s'aimer, autant elle pouvait s'engueuler lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois réunis dans la même pièce. Mais ce n'était pas des disputes selon Temari, mais des conversations mouvementées. Lui, il n'y voyait aucune différence. Ça ne faisait que crier et on n'entendait plus rien d'autre. Mais peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi, ça changeait de leurs propres disputes qui pouvaient être aussi violentes. Sinon plus.

Shikamaru retira cette dernière pensée lorsqu'il vit une assiette voler sous ses yeux et aller se fracasser contre le mur derrière Gaara. Toujours stoïque, le roux continuait de manger en silence. Shikamaru se retourna une nouvelle fois vers sa copine et son frère, se demandant comment son beau-frère faisait pour supporter les disputes incessantes entre ces deux-là depuis vingt-quatre ans.

Il fut soulagé lorsque Temari annonça qu'ils devaient partir. Il n'avait aucun problème avec ce repli. Et encore moins avec ce qui suivait toujours les soupers de famille. Sa copine évacuait toujours la tension accumulée durant ces repas avec une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. Shikamaru n'avait vraiment aucune raison de refuser de la suivre lorsqu'elle rendait visite à ses frères.


	11. Accident

**Accident**

Konohamaru sursauta, quand le verre de bière d'Hanabi se renversa sur son pantalon. Il pouvait sentir l'humidité atteindre son membre et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, son amie s'excusa en tentant d'éponger la bière. Il se crispa en sentant les pressions qu'elle exerçait et rougit d'en éprouver de l'excitation. Hanabi mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser la situation et de retirer sa main d'un mouvement brusque, gênée d'avoir touché l'entrejambe de son ami.

Konohamaru se dépêcha d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, ne voulant pas que tout le monde voit son érection naissante. Hanabi finit par le suivre, ayant senti son trouble lorsqu'elle épongeait la bière. Elle culpabilisait d'autant plus qu'elle l'avait mis dans l'embarra devant leurs amis, même si personne n'avait remarqué le petit accident. Elle faisait peut-être une erreur en le rejoignant, mais au fond d'elle, ça faisait déjà un moment qu'elle désirait plus qu'une simple amitié.

Comme elle l'avait espéré, Konohamaru n'avait pas verrouillé la porte dans son empressement. Il se figea en la voyant, et avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, elle les embarrait tous les deux. Elle s'accroupit devant lui avec la ferme intention de s'occuper pour lui de son érection, qui avait encore le goût de sa bière.


	12. Allégresse

**Allégresse**

C'est dans l'allégresse que Naruto et Hinata célébraient la nouvelle de la grossesse de la brune. Après une année entière à essayer d'avoir un enfant, c'était un véritable bonheur d'apprendre qu'ils allaient bientôt devenir parents. Mais ce n'est pas parce que la conception était terminée, qu'ils ne pouvaient plus « s'entraîner ».

Tout sourire, Hinata regarda son petit-ami embrasser son ventre avec une attention particulière. Naruto lui massa la taille et le creux du dos un long moment, avant de daigner s'occuper de ses seins avec sa bouche et de son intimité avec sa main droite. Hinata ferma les yeux en cambrant le dos, savourant la double caresse que lui prodiguait le blond. Elle remonta sa jambe gauche le long de ses côtes, son pied appuyé contre sa hanche, et agrippa ses épaules à pleine mains pour le plaquer un peu plus contre elle.

C'était le signal pour Naruto. Il passa sa jambe gauche entre les cuisses de sa copine, puis il la pénétra avec une infinie douceur. Il garda longtemps un rythme lent, n'osant pas accélérer de peur de faire mal au bébé, mais lorsqu'Hinata lui agrippa les femmes avec ses deux mains, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'écouter sa demande silencieuse.


	13. Tirelire

**Tirelire**

De retour d'une soirée, Suigetsu et Karin se sautèrent presque dessus. La fête organisée par la sœur de rousse s'était un peu trop éternisée au goût du couple. Ils étaient heureux pour Maya et Shino, mais ça leur avait aussi donné envie de les imiter. Alors à partir de ce soir, plus besoin de protection.

Dans leur empressement à se déshabiller, ils accrochèrent la tirelire qui traînait sur la table de la cuisine. Leur pot à juron tomba par terre, renversant son contenu sur le plancher. Encore une chance qu'il était en plastique, se dirent-ils avant de reprendre leur activité et de se coucher entièrement nus sur la table.

Karin embarqua sur Suigetsu et le fit entrer en elle sans attendre. Ils poussèrent un grognement en cœur, puis la rousse commença à se déhancher avec frénésie. Son copain lui agrippa les hanches et souleva le bassin en rythme pour augmenter la force de la pénétration. Et pour la première fois, Karin sentit le sperme de Suigetsu se répandre en elle et elle en frémit de plaisir, au point de provoquer son orgasme. À bout de souffle, elle se laissa tomber sur lui, mais le garda bien en elle, pour s'assurer d'augmenter les chances de conception.


	14. Tirelire 2

**Tirelire 2**

Ils jouaient vraiment à un jeu ridicule, dont il ne se souvenait même plus du nom. Ils y avaient déjà joué avec des amis, et ce soir-là, Temari avait voulu y jouer d'une toute autre façon avec lui. Rendre le jeu « sexy », comme elle l'avait dit. Il pigea le mot « tirelire » et chercha une façon drôle, mais explicite, à faire avec.

Viens-là que te débarre la tirelire.

À peine terminait-il sa phrase qu'il grimaça. Mais c'était quoi cette merde qu'il venait de lâcher ? Temari le regarda quelques secondes, les yeux ronds sous la surprise, avant d'éclater de rire.

T'es sérieux ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé d'accrocheur avec « tirelire » ?

T'as une autre phrase peut-être ? la défia-t-il.

Elle réfléchit un instant, puis secoua la tête en prenant place sur ses cuisses.

Non. Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour la débarrer ? susurra Temari.

Shikamaru ne se le fit pas dire deux et l'allongea sur le canapé pour la déshabiller. Pour « débarrer sa tirelire », il devait se montrer très agile avec ses doigts, mais surtout avec sa langue.


	15. Senteurs

**Senteurs**

L'odeur de brûlé sortit Neji de ses documents. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'heure du repas. Intrigué, il sortit de son bureau pour aller voir ce que fabriquait sa copine dans la cuisine. Il la découvrit assise sur le plancher, un gâteau carbonisé entre les mains. Tenten se retourna vers lui en grimaçant. Dans ces moments-là, il lui trouvait un air enfantin particulièrement adorable, ne put-il s'empêcher de sourire. C'est dans ces situations qu'il se rappelait pourquoi il l'aimait. Cette moue le faisait toujours succomber.

Neji la rejoignit et prit place par terre à ses côtés. Il lui prit son gâteau des mains pour le déposer un peu plus loin et lui attrapa le visage pour l'embrasser. La senteur de brûlée embaumait ses cheveux en bataille et ça le fit sourire. Tenten ne cuisinait pas très bien, mais elle persévérait à essayer de lui concocter des petits plats avec amour. Pour la remercier de faire autant d'effort pour lui, il l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont il pouvait faire preuve. Elle lui rendit son baiser et l'attira au sol pour une toute autre démonstration d'amour. Cette spontanéité faisait aussi partie des choses qui l'avaient fait tomber amoureux de cette fille. Avec elle, ses dossiers pouvaient toujours attendre.


	16. Confiseries

**Confiseries**

Naruto avait entraîné Hinata dans une confiserie pour fêter la fin des examens. Ça faisait un mois qu'il se privait pour pouvoir se concentrer sur ses cours, le sucre le rendant hyperactif, les friandises l'empêchaient de se focaliser sur ses notes. Et maintenant, il était littéralement en manque. Quoique… Ce n'était pas le seul manque qu'il ressentait, se dit-il en regardant sa copine.

Dès qu'il eut refait sa réserve de confiseries, ils retournèrent chez le blond. À peine arrivée, Naruto entraîna Hinata dans sa chambre et commença à l'embrasser avec ardeur. Elle ne mit pas bien longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait et elle l'aida à se déshabiller. Elle se retrouva rapidement allongée sur le lit, le corps couvert de bonbons, que le blond prit un malin plaisir à manger un à un.

Sa langue et ses lèvres frôlaient la peau d'Hinata en de légères caresses sensuelles. Elle frissonna à plusieurs reprises et son excitation monta en flèche, plus il se rapprochait de son intimité. Il y avait posé un ver en jujube qui longeait ses lèvres intimes, et avant de l'attraper avec ses dents, il le lécha plusieurs fois, stimulant au passage le clitoris de sa copine. Et sa cyprine en devenait sucrée.


	17. Chandelles

**Chandelles**

Son ventre rond exposé, Karin tentait de retenir le fou rire qui la secouait, alors que le pinceau de Suigetsu se promenait sur sa peau. Des chandelles prenaient tranquillement formes. Le jeune homme avait alterné entre les tons de bleus et de roses, puisqu'ils ignoraient encore le sexe du bébé. Ce petit coquin réussit toujours à le cacher lorsqu'ils faisaient une échographie. Le couple s'était donc résigné à ne pas connaître le sexe avant l'accouchement.

Chaque soir, depuis quelques semaines, Suigetsu s'amusait à peindre des objets au féminin et au masculin sur le ventre de Karin, puis il la prenait ne photo. Ils étaient en train de remplir un album avec tous les polaroïds instantanés qu'il avait pris et ils le montreraient à leur enfant dans quelques années.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Karin soupira. Enfin terminé les chatouilles. Elle attendit que son copain ait pris en photo son dernier chef-d'œuvre, puis elle attrapa un linge qui traînait pour se nettoyer. Dès qu'il eut rangé son appareil photo, Suigetsu vint l'aider à tout enlever. La peinture et ses vêtements. Après cette longue heure à subir les caresses du pinceau et de la peinture froide, ce sont les assauts d'un tout autre genre de pinceau qu'elle allait savourer.


	18. Nudité

**Nudité**

La nudité, c'était très surfait pour Shikamaru. Il n'y avait rien de plus sexy, qu'un déshabiller qui camouflait juste ce qu'il faut et qui laissait l'imagination travailler un peu. Et ça, Temari avait mis un certain temps à le comprendre. Elle avait longtemps tenté de l'allumer en déshabillant devant lui. Oui, un striptease c'est intéressant, mais quand tout est révélé… Ça perdait un peu d'intérêt pour lui. Elle avait tout compris, quand elle avait remarqué qu'il était plus excité lorsqu'elle était que partiellement dévêtue. C'est là qu'elle avait commencé à acheter de la lingerie fine.

La première fois que Shikamaru l'avait vue étendue sur le lit avec une nuisette transparente et un string, bien qu'encore trop révélateur par sa transparence, il avait vraiment été excité par cette vision. Depuis, Temari s'était constituée une belle collection de déshabillés. Certains plus sages et d'autres plus provocants. Elle en achetait un nouveau pour Noël, pour la Saint-Valentin, leur anniversaire et celui de Shikamaru. Ce dernier trouvait qu'elle dépensait un peu trop d'argent pour l'allumer, mais il cédait chaque fois qu'elle lui montrait son dernier achat.

La nudité complète ne battrait jamais la suggestivité d'un déshabillé qui en révélait juste assez. Du moins, c'était ainsi avec Shikamaru.


	19. Bijou

**Bijou**

Tenten grimaça en regardant Neji plaquer ses mains sur son entrejambe. Son neveu venait de plaquer sa tête en plein dans ses bijoux de famille. En regardant autour d'eux, elle lui frotta le dos, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Il le prendrait mal. Elle attendit qu'il ait retrouvé son souffle, puis elle l'entraîna dans les toilettes.

Ça va ? s'enquit-elle.

J'ai pu voir le lien de famille qui vous uni, grogna-t-il difficilement.

Tenten grimaça un sourire désolé, qui tendait vers le rire contenu. Et Neji le remarqua. Avec un air extrêmement sérieux sur le visage, il la colla contre la porte, une main près de son visage, l'autre sur sa hanche.

Comment comptes-tu le faire pardonner pour la douleur qu'il m'a causée ?

Tenten l'observa en silence un instant, avant d'attraper la ceinture de son petit-ami pour la détacher et faire tomber son pantalon. Sans briser leur contact visuel, elle glissa une main dans son boxer et commença à caresser son sexe endolori. Neji tenta de garder un visage neutre, mais cette branlette le fit grogner de plaisir et il contracta les mâchoires pour éviter de faire trop de bruit.

Malgré le coup, tes bijoux de famille semblent bien aller, sourit Tenten.


	20. Courses

**Courses**

De retour de leur épicerie, Konohamaru et Hanabi rangèrent rapidement leurs courses avant d'aller « s'écraser » devant la télévision. Malheureusement pour eux, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à écouter. Au final, ils mirent le DVD « La course aux jouets ». L'ayant vu de nombreuses fois, ils ne mirent pas longtemps pour s'en désintéresser et ils commencèrent à se bécoter.

Au départ, c'était innocent et plus taquin qu'autre chose. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, leurs mains devinrent plus baladeuses et leurs bouches plus avides. Hanabi prit place sur les cuisses de son copain pour augmenter la proximité de leurs corps, ses doigts enfouis dans les mèches brunes de Konohamaru. Les mains de ce dernier s'agrippèrent aux hanches de sa petite-amie et il la plaqua un peu plus contre lui. La jeune fille initia un mouvement de hanches pour créer une friction entre leurs bassins respectifs. Ça ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour déclencher l'érection du brun, qui brisa le baiser pour grogner.

Avec un sourire espiègle, Hanabi augmenta la pression qu'elle exerçait sur l'entrejambe de son copain, collant un peu plus sa poitrine contre son visage. Perdant patience sous tous ces stimuli, Konohamaru lui retira son chandail et l'allongea sur le canapé pour lui retirer le reste.


	21. Conversation

**Conversation**

Selon le psychologue qu'ils étaient allés voir, leur couple manquait de conversation et que c'était pour cette raison qu'ils se disputaient constamment. De retour chez eux, susceptible comme l'était, Karin explosa. Ils ne se disputaient pas parce qu'ils manquaient de discussions dans leur couple. Non, c'était plutôt le contraire. Ils se disputaient parce qu'ils communiquaient trop. Pour calmer le jeu, Suigetsu commença à lui masser les épaules, déposant des baisers au creux de son cou.

Tu as tort. Ils nous arrivent de communiquer sans nous disputer.

Karin lui jeta un regard intriguée par-dessus son épaule.

On ne se dispute jamais au lit.

Karin se retourna pour lui frapper le torse avec ses poings.

Tu es un vrai pervers !

Ben quoi ? S'il y a bien une place où on s'entend à merveille, c'est bien au lit. Je te rappelle qu'on s'y réconcilie constamment.

Et pour lui prouver ses dires, Suigetsu la coucha sur le lit, la déshabilla et commença à embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps. Peu importe le nombre et la violence de leurs disputes, avec le temps, ils se connaissaient dans les moindres détails et ils arrivaient toujours à se réconcilier. Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une bonne conversation sur l'oreiller.


	22. Santon

**Santon**

Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques habillée en Gaulois ? demanda Shikamaru.

Je ne suis pas en Gaulois, mais en Santon, corrigea Temari.

Tu ressembles drôlement aux femmes dans « Astérix et Obélix ».

Normal, les Santons sont un peuple gaulois qui occupait la région de la Saintonge.

Donc, tu es quand même habillée en Gaulois.

Temari soupira bruyamment. Malgré ses deux cent de QI, Shikamaru pouvait se montrer exaspérant devant son manque d'intérêt pour les détails.

Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dis pourquoi tu étais habillée comme ça.

J'ai perdu un pari et c'est la conséquence que m'a donné Kankuro.

Est-ce que tu l'as porté à l'école ?

Bien sûr, c'était ÇA ma conséquence, soupira Temari.

Shikamaru ne put se retenir de rire en imaginant la scène. Fière comme elle l'était, sa copine n'avait pas dû apprécier de se promener en public avec aussi peu de tissu sur elle. Mais selon le brun, ce costume lui allait à ravir et représentait bien son caractère de guerrière.

Allez ma belle Gauloise, fit Shikamaru en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Viens me montrer à quel point tu es une combattante, termina-t-il avec un sourire explicite sur ce qu'il avait en tête.


	23. Musique

**Musique**

Une musique classique emplissait l'appartement quand Tenten rentra du travail. Tien donc, Neji était déjà de retour. C'était assez rare qu'il arrive avant elle. Elle se débarrassa de ses bottes et de son manteau, déposa son sac sur la table de la cuisine et se dirigea vers le bureau de son copain. À sa grande surprise, elle le découvrit assoupi dans son fauteuil, son ordinateur en veille et quelques documents éparpillés du bureau au plancher.

Tenten s'approcha en évitant du mieux qu'elle put les feuilles qui jonchaient le sol. Inquiète, elle posa une main sur le front de Neji, ayant peur qu'il se soit une nouvelle fois rendu malade au travail. Mais heureusement, il ne faisait pas de fièvre.

Voulant le réveiller en douceur, Tenten changea de disque, passant de la mélodie de piano à une musique plus langoureuse. Elle retourna ensuite derrière Neji et commença à lui masser les épaules, puis fit descendre ses mains pour caresser son torse. Le traînement sembla faire effet, bien qu'il garde les yeux fermés pour savourer le massage donné par sa copine. Mais le connaissant bien, Tenten le sut immédiatement, et sourit en glissant une main dans le pantalon du brun. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, elle avait envie d'un accueil plus chaleureux.


	24. Soie

**Soie**

La soie glissa sur la peau d'Hanabi, alors que Konohamaru faisait tomber les bretelles de sa robe. Son maillot de corps en dentelle noire, qui lui servait de culotte et de soutien-gorge à la fois, alluma le jeune homme, mais il se retint pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Malgré ses dix-huit printemps, dans cette lingerie, sa copine avait vraiment l'air d'une femme accomplie, extrêmement séduisante. Mais c'était sa soirée, alors il devait se retenir pour pouvoir la dorloter comme la princesse qu'elle était. Sauf qu'elle ne l'aidait pas du tout.

Ce maillot, ses gestes, son regard… Elle faisait tout pour qu'il craque en premier. Il devait être fort. Par contre, il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle se transforme en bête assoiffée de sexe. Elle le poussa sur le lit couvert de draps en satin et elle monta sur lui telle une chatte en chaleur. Mais il se garda bien de partager sa pensée à voix haute. De toute façon, il en aurait été bien incapable.

Elle lui arracha son pantalon et son boxer, et sans se préoccuper de sa chemise, Hanabi attrapa son sexe qui avait commencé à gonfler à la vue de son maillot en dentelle Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup pour que son érection soit au maximum.


	25. Spectacle

**Spectacle**

Naruto attendait dans le couloir près de la sortie des coulisses, un bouquet d'orchidée violet caché dans son dos. C'était le dernier spectacle d'Hinata avant l'accouchement, car le ballet lorsqu'on atteint les quatre mois, ça commence à être difficile. Dès qu'il la vit passer la porte, il la rejoignit. Il posa sa main libre sur sa taille et l'embrassa avant de sortir les fleurs de derrière son dos. Il sourit en la voyant ouvrir la bouche de surprise et d'ébahissement. Il avait toujours du mal à trouver cette variété d'orchidée, mais puisque c'était ses préférés, il faisait le tour des fleuristes, chaque fois qu'il y avait quelque chose à célébrer.

Hinata prit le bouquet et lui attrapa le visage pour le remercier d'un baiser. Par contre, ce qu'oubliait souvent Naruto, c'est qu'avec les hormones de grossesse, la libido de sa copine devenait de vraie montagne russe. Et ce soir, elle était sur un pic élevé, comprit-t-il, lorsqu'elle l'entraîna dans sa loge déserte et lui retira sa chemise en faisant presque sauter les boutons. C'est fou comme la danse et ses fleurs préférées réveillaient toujours son désir sexuel. Et dans ses moments-là, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de combler ses moindres désirs.


End file.
